dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Segredo das Esferas do Dragão
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = The Secret of the Dragon Balls |Título Japonês = ブルマと孫悟空 |Título Rōmaji = Buruma to Songokū |Título Literal = Bulma e Son Goku |Série = |Saga = Saga Pilaf |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 1 (1) |Estreia no Japão = 2 de Fevereiro de 1986 |Estreia nos EUA = 20 de Agosto de 2001 |Estreia no Brasil = 19 de agosto de 1996 |Episódio Posterior = A Busca do Imperador }} é o primeiro episódio de Dragon Ball, e o primeiro episódio da Saga Pilaf. Sumário thumb|left|Goku fazendo suas tarefas A história começa na Montanha Paozu, com um menino que tem uma cauda de macaco chamado Goku. Ele foi encontrado por um lutador de artes marciais chamado Gohan, e foi adotado por ele como seu neto, que Gohan treinou para ser um poderoso lutador. Goku agora está sozinho, após a morte de seu avô, e agora guarda sua Esfera do Dragão que lhe foi dada antes de Gohan morrer. thumb|left|Peixe gigante vai atrás da cauda de Goku Um dia após terminar de cortar lenha, Goku entra em sua casa e vê sua Esfera do Dragão brilhando, pensando que é seu avô falando com ele. Enquanto busca algo para comerem, ele acaba deixando um Tigre dentes de sabre com raiva e corre dele num precipício e cai num rio. Enquanto no rio, Goku tira suas roupas e coloca sua cauda na água como isca para pegar peixes. Logo depois, um peixe monstruoso pula da água. Não tendo medo do peixe gigante, Goku desvia dele e o mata com um chute. thumb|Goku e Bulma se encontram Quando está indo para casa, trazendo o peixe, ele é atropelado por uma menina chamada Bulma em seu carro. Goku nunca havia visto um carro antes e o ataca, pensando que é um monstro; ele pega o carro e joga ele longe. Se defendendo, Bulma pega uma arma e atira em Goku, mas sendo tão poderoso, as balas não furam sua cabeça. Goku começa a atacá-la, mas para quando ela revela ser uma menina humana, não um monstro. thumb|left|Bulma explicando as Esferas do Dragão para Goku O avô de Goku sempre lhe disse para ser bom com as garotas, então ele leva Bulma para sua casa para lhe fazer o jantar. Logo após chegar lá, Bulma vê o item que ela estava procurando, que é sua Esfera do Dragão. Goku pega de volta de Bulma, dizendo que era de seu avô. Bulma mostra a Goku suas duas Esferas, e diz que há sete no total, e elas estão espalhadas por todo o mundo. Ela explica que quando elas são todas coeltadas, elas permitem que se realize um desejo. No caso de Bulma, seu desejo é ter um namorado, mas Goku recusa a dar tudo o que recebeu de seu avô. thumb|Imperador Pilaf encontra sua primeira Esfera do Dragão Em outro lugar, duas figuras estranhas chamadas Shu e Mai, que são liderados por um pequeno ser azul chamado Imperador Pilaf, encontram uma Esfera do Dragão numa caverna procurando-a para dominar o mundo. Pilaf fica com raiva quando Mai o diz que ele precisa encontrar todas as sete para invocar o deus dragão, Shenlong. thumb|200px|left|Goku deve salvar Bulma do pterodáctilo De volta à casa de Goku, ele concorda acompanhar Bulma em sua jornada para encontrar as Esferas do Dragão. Ela explica para Goku que ela pode detectá-las usando seu Radar do Dragão. Ela usa suas cápsulas para criar uma moto, que Goku diz ser mágica. Os dois então saem para procurar a Esfera mais próxima. No caminho, Bulma para um pouco, mas é pega por um pterodáctilo. Goku suspeita das intenções do monstro, e vai resgatá-la, pegando a moto e dirigindo-a numa colina até o ar. Ele então pega seu Bastão Mágico que ele carrega em suas costas e ordena ele a se estender, batendo no pterodáctilo e fazendo ele cair morto no chão. Goku cai no chão e usa seu Bastão Mágico para pegar Bulma. Isso é muito para ela, fazendo que ela faça xixi nas calças. Os dois então saem para sua aventura para procurar as Esferas do Dragão. en:The Secret of the Dragon Balls es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball) de:Bulma to Son Goku (Episode) ca:Episodi 1 (BD) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 001 it:L'avventura comincia - Goku conosce Bulma pl:Dragon Ball 001 Bulma i Son Gokū Categoria:Episódios de Dragon Ball Categoria:Dragon Ball